Battle of the Boroughs
by Beastial Moon
Summary: This is a two part fanfic I'm working on. This part is more action oriented, but includes the borough's history in the preface. Further details inside. Please read, It's going to be my best work yet!
1. Preface

**Battle of the Boroughs**

**This chapter is basically the background of how the animal's secret government is set up. The actual story doesn't start until the next chapter. Brief summary of each OC is included.**

There are Five Boroughs, as everyone is well aware, that coexist in New York. The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. In each Borough, there exists a single zoo. Five boroughs, five zoos. The head of the boroughs, or "General" lives in the Staten Island borough. There is a higher authority than him, however. The court Mariners of Philadelphia decide what is fair in the five zoos, and what to do with wrong doers.

A BRIEF HISTORY

The system was set up when the first zoo opened in 1860 in Central Park, Manhattan. Back then, it was headed by a disabled civil war veteran. The first members of the zoo with a mission to protect it were three bald eagles, two yellow-tufted cockatoos and a raccoon. There were few other members of the zoo at the time. The Central Park Zoo is also the oldest zoo in the U.S. It was remodeled to have the main HQ fitted for specifically penguins in 1988, covered up by remodeling the entire zoo.

In 1896, 36 years after the first zoo was announced a success, the New York Aquarium and Prospect Park Zoo's opened. Prospect Park Zoo is located in Brooklyn, New York. The New York Aquarium set up in Brooklyn as well. It is commonly referred to as the "Hoboken Aquarium", mainly for its relative closeness to the Camden area of New Jersey.

The Bronx zoo was the next to open in 1898, followed by the Queens Zoo in 1968. The Queens Zoo opened over a hundred years later from the last one, and on the grounds of the 1964-65 World's Fair.

NEW CHARACTERS AND BACKGROUND

Only characters already having a role, such as Manfretti and Johnson, John Smith, Buck Rockgut are given information on. Other characters will just have to be given a history throughout the course of the story.

John Smith

– Stationed in Staten Island. He was briefly held captive on an overseas mission. Some say he went mad, but he remains fully functional and true to the Zoo Credo. His real name is currently classified, as John Smith is a Pseudonym. Although he has orders coming from above him in Philadelphia, he has main control over all operations in the New York Boroughs.

Joey Wheeler

– stationed in the Queens zoo. He is currently MIA. He was working his way up the ranks, gaining leadership over the Queens branch, when he mysteriously vanished. His team has no idea where he is. Suspicions are confirmed that they do, in fact, know where he is. They just aren't telling. The team has not been court marshaled because they are under Wheeler's authority. Wheeler has yet to be found, after several years of his vanishment.

Manfretti and Johnson

– No current station. Formerly a part of the Central Park Zoo, under leadership of Buck Rockgut. M & J found a higher calling in the name of science, leaving their friends at the Central Park Zoo behind to study better in Staten Island. There they stayed for a while, before moving on to helping out all the boroughs. Their multiple death myths are just that - myths and cover-ups for past missions.

Buck Rockgut

– The Original leader of the Central Park Zoo team, he committed his life to catching the Red Squirrel after TRS took his family. He trapped himself in a bunker for forty seven years, coming out only when 'the Red Squirrel was back'. He trained the men who trained Skipper, Kowalski and Rico to what they are today. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were constantly reminded of the greatness that was Buck Rockgut. Private, their newest addition to the team, had never heard of him, and successfully sent him off to find an imaginary country. Buck has gotten over his 47 – year stay in the bunker that caused him to go mad. He now is coming back from Denmark to receive orders from John Smith.

Hans Feizi

– Current villain to Skipper's team, along with Dr. Blowhole. Speculations of a pairing have aroused, but no word yet confirms it. Neither side, Skipper nor Hans, will talk about their past incident in Denmark. Perhaps for the better.

GOVERNING THE BOROUGHS

The Court Mariners of Philadelphia has files on every animal that ever became a member of the boroughs. These files have been collecting since circa 1850. The seven leaders of the court decide what is fair, and what is not. They give permission to the leader of the Boroughs, stationed in Staten Island. Most often, if the leader, or General, as it were, is given permission to do what he wills, if it be for the good of the cause. However, there has been a few times where the Court denied the claims of the General, and other times where the permitted claims were used for bad.

The Court also controls the court marshaling and court system, giving all villains a fair trial. The General in Staten Island controls what 'bad guys' to go after, and who has the most leeway. He also has power over the Colonels of the Boroughs. For example, The Court rules over the General, who rules over the Colonels, who train the men in combat, and leads them against sworn enemies.

**This is my outline for the entire premise of the series WHICH WILL NOT BE AS LONG AS MY LAST ONE. If anything, I'll try to keep it to one story. There are a few characters that aren't mentioned that will come up later in the story, and have remained disclosed for a purpose. Please comment and let me know if you would like to read it. (Please note, a lot of this information, particularly the part on the Boroughs, is factually correct. I got the information from and its affiliated sites. Just thought I'd let that out there)**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Battle of the Boroughs**  
**An action-oriented fic, probably my most thought-out piece. I hope this all goes well, and I hope to have the chapters all up quickly. Enjoy the first chapter!**

Hans shook Mr. Smith's flipper. "You wont' regret this, sir."

Mr. Smith finished signing and sealing the letter, and gave it to Hans.  
"You'd better not, Feizi." Hans walked out of the room. As soon as it was safe, he pulled out the paper and began reading his fate.

"Hans Feizi has achieved maximum level of dedication to the Penguin Boroughs. Henceforth, Hans Feizi is listed as –

- The Colonel of the Brooklyn Borough, resting in Hoboken zoo."

Skipper finished reading. This was grave news for them all. Hans, now colonel of the Brooklyn Borough, had enough resources to take them down. Kowalski, Private and Rico all looked upset, as did Skipper. A villain wasn't supposed to be given such authority, it just doesn't happen! Skipper, in his frustration, slammed the paper down on the table. His fury was pushed aside when he heard Julien cry for help.

"Topside, Men!" he ordered. They landed in the Lemur's habitat. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except Julien had a few red marks on his arm and feet, and was screaming violently. Skipper asked Maurice what was going on.

"The rats, Skipper! Julien found these new bracelets some kid left behind. They twisted around to form animal shapes. The rat king wanted them, so he took them from Julien. Julien tried to get them back, but the rat king just snapped them at him. He ran off when Julien started screaming." Maurice explained.

It was another Bullying case. It was something Skipper could not stand, and had his team go into the sewers after the rats immediately. They quickly found the rats, and stole back the Silly Bandz. The Rats quickly found out about their heist, however, and chased them down the sewer accidentally missed their exit, and started going down a tunnel neither had seen before. The cement gave way to dirt, and sloped out more. They had to slow down a little bit, or else they would fall into the blackness below.

They were still running when Kowalski noticed something. "Skipper, they're not following us anymore." he realized. Skipper stopped them. "Good." He replied. "Now - where are we?"

"Um - underground?" Kowalski offered. Skipper slapped him. "Not funny, soldier. If we don't know where we are, we could be lost. And if we're lost, we might very well lose our lives down here. We'll have to eat Private to survive."

"Excuse me?" Private was shocked. Skipper smiled at him to show it was a joke. They continued to go further down until the slope became flatter. They entered a room. In the center was a light fixture, hanging from the ceiling. The shadows of the cave made everything seem spookier. Something rustled behind them.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Skipper of the darkness lept four penguins, pinning down Skipper, Rico, Private and Kowalski. They tussled a bit, and then backed off, preparing to go at it again. Then Skipper calmed down. "Joey? Joey Wheeler?"

"How did you find us, Skipper?" The short penguin replied

"Well, It wasn't like we were looking for you." Skipper told him cockily. Joey didn't smile back. "This is very dangerous for you, Skipper. If He finds out, you were down here, He'll know our location. We've been in hiding for so long, we don't want him to know about it."

"Who's he?" Private asked.

"He is John Smith, our leader and General of all five New York Boroughs." Wheeler replied. "We were doing our duty, training in Staten Island. Somehow, I won't reveal my sources, we found out that John Smith was having secret dealings with the Red Squirrel, which was how he managed to 'escape' so many times. If we were found out that we knew, he would kill us."

"So why don't you just go to the Court of Philadelphia?" Private asked. The others laughed at him.  
"I'm serious! Won't they do something about it?" he demanded

"No, Private. The Court doesn't have time for trivial matters. They are much to busy doing - important work. Now, go guard the tunnel entrance." Skipper told him. Private moped off to the tunnel's shadows. He stood there for a few minutes, waiting for them to come back. Suddenly, he heard movement.

A shadow of a shadow. It grabbed him, and pulled him further into the tunnel. He tried to break free. To his surprise, he was let go. "Who are you?" he demanded to the shadows.

"My name cannot be revealed at the moment. I am an ally, I can assure you."  
Private wasn't so sure, but naively went along with it.

"If you're an ally, why are you dragging me off to where others can't see me?"

"Because I am not their ally, and if they saw me here they wouldn't give me a second chance. You're the only one who will listen." the shadows replied

"Can you tell me what you are? You sound like a penguin - but one I've never heard before."

"I am a penguin. I am a girl, another reason to keep my name classified. Listen, Private, I don't have much time. You have to tell the others what i tell you. My father is planning something terrible. I don't know entirely what it is, but I will try to keep you posted on what I find." she answered. "All I know right now is that he holds a grudge against your leader, and helped drive down there into hiding.

There was a sense of urgency in her voice. Private was opting to trust her, when he noticed what she had just said.

"Your FATHER?"

"Yes! Now, I must go! Tell them what I told you!" and with that, she was gone. Private called out, "Hello, hey! Come back!" but to no avail. His teammates were coming up behind him.

"Who are you shouting to, Private?" Kowalski asked

"No one, Kowalski." Private responded dejectedly. No one in the shadows.

As he went off to train, his mind wandered off to the lull of her voice. Her mysterious, luscious voice…


	3. Chapter 2

**Battle of the Boroughs **

**In this chapter, the Identity of the female penguin is revealed. The names of the Wheeler's team is revealed. And a surprise from an unexpected penguin in their habitat could change everything…**

**Chapter 2**

The day began like any other. It had been two days since Private first met the strange girl penguin. He and the others were rescuing Julien from the baboons who had grown tired of his loud and ludicrous dancing. Private was standing off to the side, awaiting orders. The team was almost ignoring him. It was strange, but probably nothing to worry about. They were running from the baboons, Private in the back, when suddenly from behind Private was clutched into the shadow of a lamppost by two strong flippers.

"Help!" he nearly cried out, but he held his beak, remembering the lady penguin's voice. A gentle flipper laid over his beak, then slowly removed itself.

"Did you tell the Skipper about my father?" asked the girl

"N-No. Please don't hate me! I simply forgot!" Private stammered

"I don't hate you, Private. I thank you for not telling them, because I have more information now."

"Really?" Private looked up, hopeful to see some bit of light on the penguiness. The only thing he saw from the light was blackness. The blackness of the flipper holding his. He sighed dreamily.

"Private, Pay attention! Do you remember anything I told you?" the voice sounded angry. Private snapped back to attention. Her grip tightened on his shoulders.

"Wha - oh, yes! Most definitely yes!"

"What was I talking about?"

"Oh! Ummm… the recent rise breakthrough their top two scientists made?" Private's reply almost sounded like a question.

"Good. You were paying attention." His shoulders relaxed. "I will infiltrate their den of mischief tonight, and get word of their vile doings to you. You will wait until then to tell your leader, Skipper."

"Okay – but why are you talking so weird all of a sudden?"

"What, Private? Oh – sorry, I let my imagination take over for a few seconds. I was a heroic spy!"

Private giggled. "You think it's silly, but Imagination is a wonderful thing." The girl's voice scolded. Private was a bit taken aback.

"No – no, it's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I use my imagination a lot too." But she was gone, a rustle in the wind, before he got the word 'use' out. He looked over, and saw Skipper trying to get a negotiation between Julien and Darla settled out. He sighed, and walked back behind them. It was like he was never sidetracked.

Later that Night….

Private was playing with his lunacorn in front of the television. The others were up top, eating fish and testing Kowalski's latest invention. Private wasn't entirely sure what it was. Something about transportation? He shrugged, not really caring what it was. He had other things on his mind. His stomach fluttered - he felt a little sick. He was got up to go see if Kowalski knew what to do for his stomach.

The door creaked open. He glanced over. A flipper showed itself through the door way – and in the blink of an eye, was pinning him against the opposite wall. A brief pause, and the conversation continued from earlier in the day.

"Did you say nothing?" The girl demanded

"No, No! I said nothing!" he cried

"Good! Now, I haven't been able to find out much. It was tricky enough getting into the lab. What I did find I already knew. They're planning on something with Nanotechnology and the human mind. As far as the scientists know, they're helping people. I've read their notes."

"Maybe their lying in their notes."

"A scientist? Pshh! No, the real danger is how the nanotechnology will be used. That's all the information I have right now. I have ten minutes before I need to leave."

"Do you want to stay and talk a bit?"

"Mmm- sure." She sat down in the dark. He groped for her flipper.

"When can I see you in the light?"

"In due time, Private. All in due time."

"oh." a pause. "Is it time yet?"

she laughed. "No, Private." And they sat, talking about things. Ten minutes flew by, and when Private looked at the clock, she was gone. He sighed.

The Next day. "Men, I want to go back down that tunnel again. Something doesn't feel right, and I want to get another look at his teammates." So they went back to the sewer, back to the paths they had traveled before. Wheeler heard them coming.

"You decided to come back, eh? Well, what can I do for you?"

"Not much. We just wanted to see how you were doing. And to meet the rest of your team."

"Oh, goodness! I completely forgot! BOYS!" Wheeler called into the tunnel behind him.

Out of the shadows came three penguins. Tall, short, and muscular.

"Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski, this is Luke, Marcus, Matt, and myself, Joey."

"So your names are Matt, Marcus, Luke and Joe?" Private asked. He knew he had heard that before, it sounded so similar... he ignored the feeling.

"Yep. PB winky?" Marcus pulled out a tray. "Oh, yes, thank you!" they dug in gleefully.

Meanwhile, Private slowly inched towards the other tunnel that they had come from. He knew his girl would be there. It was instinct. Sure enough, there she was.

"Miss me?" Said the penguiness.

"Er - Yeah." he replied sheepishly.

she giggled. Oh, how he delighted in that sweet music! He had so much to say, but where to begin!

"Um, is there any more news?"

"No, Private. But I think you know the news I would tell you."

"Um. Maybe. If its what I think it is." There went that giggle again. Siggh.

Suddenly, he felt flippers on his face. A beak rubbed against his, and let go. Toungue licked the side of his beak, and he opened his. They kissed, for a few seconds.

"So, are we, like, Boyfriend and Girlfriend now?" Private asked. This was bad, this was very bad. For all he knew, he could be flirting with the enemy!

"Maaaayyybeee." She teased. And she stepped into the light. Private was finally able to see her for what she was. He was astonished at who it was.

"B - b - but you're a puffin!" But quite the beautiful puffin! he thought to himself

"Correct."

"Then that means your dad is - oh, crap."

"Yes, Private. My father is your mentor's eternal enemy - Hans Feizi. My name is Brook Lynn Feizi." Oh, this was bad. This was very, very bad. Private was in a state of flux. He liked her - but she was the enemy!

"Oh, crap. Crap crap crap."  
"What's wrong?"

"How's it going to look if I tell them I am going out with the daughter of our esteemed nemesis, Hans? And that I got valubale information from her?"

"You don't have to tell them the info directly. Just put it in a note in the fridge or something."

"Hmm. You're right." they heard voices coming closer to the tunnel.

"Private?" Kowalski called out.

"I'm right here!" Private responded. "I gotta go." he whispered back. She pecked him on the beak again, and was gone. He followed his teammates up the tunnel, back to the sewer. They followed the pipelines leading back to their habitat.

They popped out of a grate, landing gracefully on the ice floe. In time to meet a penguin. An intruder in the HQ! Skipper went forward first. The penguin was tall, and muscular. He had his back turned towards them.

"Mister, I don't know who you are, but you better get out of our zoo. Pronto." He ordered. A familiar chuckle emnated from the penguin. He turned around to see the four of his 'students'.

"Nice try with Girfrjicklestan, Skipper. Too bad I ended up going all the way to Denmark before getting the call to come back here. Under orders, you understand." He smiled. He had lost the crazy look, no longer mad for the Red Squirrel. But something else was lurking inside of him... and the Penguins would have to wait to find out what it was.


	4. Chapter 3

**Battle of the Boroughs**

**Chapter 3**

**Buck Rockgut is back, with a few surprises in store for the Central Park team. What does he know, and will Private find a way to tell Skipper about Hans? Will I find a way to work this in with my homework time? Why am I rambling? Why are you reading my rambling? Read the STORY!**

The penguins gasped. How could he be back? They sent him away! He was a loony, mad, not swimming on all flippers. In short, they didn't trust him.

"What do you want, Buck? Last time you were here, you caused chaos and mass panic." Skipper demanded

"Uh, Skipper, that was us too." Reminded Private

"Hush, Private, details aren't important." Whispered to Private

"Well, Skipper, I think you'll find Private is right. Details ARE important. And in my line of work, I never have misread the fine print on anything."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Private asked

"What does that – " he chortled "It has everything! I still own this base, soldiers! That makes me your Colonel!"

Private raised his flipper. "But Skipper is our Colonel now."

"Not anymore. He's been demoted." Buck grinned. "But don't worry. I won't do anything too painful – yet. First things first, I have to get my bunk ready. Where am I sleeping, soldiers?" Buck jumped down into the HQ to look around.

"Ah, my old room. This is quite nice." He jumped into Skipper's bunk. "This'll do quite nicely."

Skipper went forward. "Hey! Get out of my Bunk!" Buck slid out of the concrete indent.

"Well, excuuu-se me, but its my bunk now. The entire operation is mine for the taking. You will do as I say. When I say swim, you say how far. When I give an order, it happens. Are we clear?" He was practically foaming by the end of his speech. Private could feel the specks of spit coming off of him. He grimaced.

"What was that face, soldier?" Buck demanded

"Nothing! Nothing, Col. Rockgut!" Private held in his gut.

"Good. You have potential, boy. Now drop and give me 50."

"But I didn't –"

"Sixty." Private dropped.

It was the hardest Private had ever worked. By the time he was done, he was gasping for went back up top to teach Skipper and Kowalski how things were going to be run. He left Rico and Private in the HQ.

Private looked up to the ceiling. Rico looked over at him, worried. "Okay?" He asked in the rough voice of his.

"Yeah, Rico, I'm fine." Private tried to stand up. His knees wobbled, and then fell to the cold concrete below. He decided to just lay there for a little. When he looked over, Rico was bringing him a cup of water.

"Thanks, Rico." he graciously took the cup to his beak, and drank. He stayed on the ground for a while, letting the strength flow back into him. He finally stood up, and walked over to sit at the table. Rico sat on the other side. The door behind them opened, and Brook stepped through. "Hi, Private. Hello, Rico."

Private wasn't surprised by her sudden appearance, but Rico was. He had no idea who the female puffin was, but it was a puffin and deserved to be kicked out of the HQ. He moved to her, growling. Private stopped him, holding up a flipper.

"It's okay, Rico. She's a friend." Rico calmed down, but he remained tense when Brook sat down beside Private.

"I don't know how long I have. I don't think I covered my tracks well enough. Sooner or later, they'll find me and what I did. And then they'll be after you."

"Could that be why they sent Buck Rockgut back as our colonel?" Private pondered

"Maybe." she replied

Meanwhile, so many questions were going through Rico's mind. How did they meet? Who was she? Were they going out? Fortunately for him, being the psychotic one, all he had to do was say "Eh?" and the full extent of his questioning was received.

Private looked at Brook questioningly, and Brook nodded in return. So, Private told him everything. How he had met her in the tunnels with Wheeler's team, how she knew about her father and the scientists, and what they were working on.

"But the others must never find out about her! She's - important." Brook giggled. "And we don't want anything bad happening to us because of her or to her because of us." Rico nodded. He understood everything. The young Private was in Love!

"D'awwwwwwww." he moaned teasingly. Private blushed. Then the fish bowl moved out of the way, letting the trapped sunlight through and the others to start coming down. Brook stood up, gave Private a quick peck on the cheek, and left the HQ, closing the door softly behind.

Skipper and Kowalski came slowly down the ladder, feet dragging against the cold floor. They flopped on the floor around the table, as Buck came in looking all too proud of wass walking high, his chest out and a constant smile on his face. It was a little creepy to Private. Buck jumped on the table.

"I'm going to tell you too lollipops what I told them. We're going to be training harder, faster, and later than what you are used to. I am going to bring up my expectations of what this team can do. There will be no Peanut Butter Winkies, no Butterscotch Lollies, no afternoon naps and television. There will be longer courses, more physical training, getting up at an earlier time and going to bed later."

With every word that came out of Rockgut's mouth, every disappointing sentence, groans and moans were the reply from the penguins around the table. Skipper slammed his head onto the table surface. Rico was doing his best to keep his insanity. Kowalski resorted to his clipboard to write the stuff down, which was promptly taken by Rockgut.

"More importantly, there will be no science experiments or inventing whatsoever! There will be no cuddling with stuffed animals -" he glared at Private, who was busy holding a lunacorn for comfort. Noticing the glare, Private quickly threw it behind his back.

"- No random explosions or car rides, and the most important of all, I am the leader here. Skipper, if you even try to help any of them through any of the training i give them or argue with me on anything I say, I will personally see you court marshaled. Are we clear, everyone?"

They nodded slowly, devoid of what little happiness they had left in themselves. Private had something to keep his strength up. And it looked like Skipper did, too, though both of them acted like they didn't. Private noticed Skipper clenching his flipper under the table. Skipper only did that when he was really angry, Private noticed. If things got out of hand, it might not look good for Rockgut. But Skipper managed to keep his cool.

The day continued as Rockgut had promised. They didn't go to their bunks until ten o'clock, and by then they were asleep on their feet. Drained of emotional and physical alertness, they climbed in their bunks and were asleep before they hit the concrete pillow.

Skipper was the last one in the HQ. He saw Rockgut in his bunk. Grumbling to himself, he created a bedding out of newspaper and fish by the TV. He would have to fix it up in the morning, but for now it would have to do.

The next day didn't go any better than the day Rockgut first showed up. They woke up at 400 hours, trained hard with only Breakfast and Supper (while Rockgut got all three meals!). By the time they were ready for bed again at 2200 hours, they were dead on their feet. Private laid in bed, waiting for Rockgut to fall asleep. Once he heard the sounds of slower breathing, he eased out of his bunk.

He crept to the sewer grate outside his habitat. He turned, opened it from the other side to watch for any of his teammates or Buck. He slowly lowered the grate above him. He was still watching and lowering when a silhouette climbed out of the HQ. As Private watched, he saw - Skipper? What was Skipper doing out at a time like this? He watched him jump over to the pathway around the HQ, and disappear from his view. Private tried not to think about it too hard. He continued on to his girl - to Brook. Private still had a hard time admitting she was his girlfriend.

When he got down to the tunnel entrance, Brook was already there waiting for him.

"Hi!"he called out to her.

"SHHH!" she demanded "Sorry!" he blushed

After a few seconds of looking to see if anyone was watching, Brook began talking.

"I brought you something."

"Oh, well, you really didn't have to -"

"Nonsense! Since we are going steady -"

"We are?"

"Do you w ant to?"

"Er, yeah."

"Then we are. Besides, its not a couple gift or anything like that. This'll help us stay in contact with each other. Here, part your ear feathers."

Private held the feathers that hid the opening to his ear out of the way so Brook could see. He couldn't see what she was doing, but he could feel. Something cold and metallic brushed up against his feathers. He shivered. He heard a strange sound. It was like air being squeezed out of a balloon, but at a much smaller and softer volume. When it stopped, Brook let go of his feathers.

"Now you will be able to hear me from anywhere in the world." she said. Private turned to look at her.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked

Private gasped "You're not talking! I'm not talking! What is this?"

Brook laughed. "It reads your thoughts. Whatever you want sent to the other receiver is sent. Nothing else, so I can't read your mind and you can't read mine. You can still talk out loud and hear the real world."

Brook began talking out loud. "Does this still sound normal to you?" Private nodded.

"Good. I have to go back now, or else the Rattlers'll find out I've been gone." They quick hugged, and she ran off into the shadows. Private hummed happily to himself, his previously waned strength returning. He ran back to the grate and jumped into the HQ. Skipper wasn't back yet. A few seconds later, though, Skipper came into his spot on the floor. In minutes, both were asleep.

The third day was just as invigorating as the first day Buck had shown up. They woke up again at 400 hours, ate breakfast and went straight into a long physical exercise. They skipped Lunch (again) and didn't rest until night fall. By bedtime, they were all but dead on their feet.

Private was contemplating whether or not he should go to see Brook again. He was still thinking about it when he heard her cry out his name. "Private! Come quick!" he jumped out of bed and looked around frantically for her. Then he remembered the earpiece. He jumped out of the HQ and into the sewer, not even bothering to look behind him as the grate clanged against the cement.

He dove, sliding as fast as he could. Her pleas started getting stronger.

"Private, hurry! Faster!"

"Private, their on to me! I don't know how much time I have!"

"Private, they know about us! Help!"

"Oh, God! PRIVATE, HELPPP!"

He was in the tunnel. He heard a strange static noise, like a radio station being changed. "Brook? BROOK!" he thought into the ear piece. But it was too late. He noticed the spot where they had met so many times. Nothing was there. He kept sliding, hoping it was a trick of some sort. A fluke in the device.

But she wasn't there. He almost slid into Wheeler's base. He jumped up onto his feet, but as he did he stumbled into Wheeler's base. He tripped a wire that caused a bell to go off. In a matter of a few milliseconds, Joey, Marcus, Luke and Matt were on him.

"Guys, cool it! It's just Private. What are you doing here, soldier?" Joey asked. Private explained everything. About his secret meetings with Brook, and how he thought she might be captured by Hans's minions.

The shock on their faces was enough to impress a horror star. Joey ordered them all, "Pack it up! We've been found!" In minutes, everything in the cave was torn down. As they ran back up the tunnel, they exploded the sections behind them so it caved in. Once they got to the top, Wheeler stopped to give Private some advice.

"Run away. You can try to get your friends to come with you, but try to leave as soon as possible. Forget your girlfriend if you want to live. Run away, so they can never find you."

Private shook his head in defiance. "I'm sorry, but she means the world to me. I can't just lose her so easily."

"Well, then, I wish you the best of luck." They saluted each other, and Wheeler's team ran off into the darkness, leaving Private alone in the dark.

Private left for his own HQ. What he would do when he got there was anybody's guess.

**I apologize for the length of this chapter. This is probably the longest I've ever written for a chapter, ever. I was planning on uploading this yesterday but I had an issue with my flash drive. It somehow erased half of the chapter, so I had to retype all of it. But its here now, you read it, and you can review! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Battle of the Boroughs**

**Chapter 4**

**I realize the idiocy of not looking at my notes (or trying to find them) before finishing the last chapter. I accidentally rearranged the chapter separate from how I originally had it set up. It was still good, I think, and it won't change the flow of the story at all. Anyway, stupid me aside; I am now in a groove. I should get one to two chapters up weekly. A lot of talking between Skipper and Private for most of this chapter. **

***Water bottle flies out of nowhere at my head***

**Alright, alright, I'm done! Sheesh! Read and Review!**

Private ran back to the island, jumping into the fishbowl hole. At the same time, Skipper was doing the same thing. They each bonked on the head, bouncing off of each other and landing on opposite sides of the fishbowl.

"Ugh. Skipper? What are you doing up and about?" Private asked

"I could ask you the same question!"

"No you couldn't, I only – well, yeah, you could."

"So what WERE you doing, Private?" They both stood up, staring the other down.

"I asked first."

"But I'm your commanding officer."

"You were demoted."

"I still outrank you."

"Fine, I was chasing my girlfriend." Private caved

"Your WHAT?" Skipper was furious

"My girlfriend. Her name's – Brook."

"Not Brook Feizi?"

"You know her?"

"I know her father." Skipper said in a spiteful tone

"Well, don't judge her because of her father. She's been captured now, and its because she was relaying secret information on Hans's plan for world domination to me. Its my fault, I wasn't fast enough when she needed me." Private slumped to the ground.

Skipper walked behind him and patted him on the head. "I met her a few years ago too. She did seem like a nice young penguin. I'm happy for you." Private looked up. This was the first time he had seen Skipper's face in the light since bedtime.

"Skipper – are those lipstick stains on your face?" he asked

Skipper froze. "Ah, no. What makes you say that?"

"Well, they're in the shape of lips, they're red, and they're all over your cheek and beak."

"I was, uh, experimenting."

"With Lipstick? Skipper…"

"The closet's bigger than you think."

"What? What does a closet have to do with anything?" Then he remembered. The HQ "closet – tunnel" lead to all the other habitats.

"You've been sneaking off to see Marlene, haven't you?" He declared. Skipper smiled.

"Bingo."

"Well, that's good. I always knew you two would get together."

"Really?"

"Well, it was a bit obvious. Back to MY mission, though. She's been captured and is in trouble! She needs help!"

"Private, I admire you for being bold enough to go off to find her, but this is one time where we simply can not! Buck Rockgut is on us like flies on sticky tape, and I have a life here. I can't just leave it all behind while you pursue your - fantasies."Skipper said harshly.

Private gasped. "How could you? I would never fantasize about her like that! What if Marlene was captured? Would you go?"

"Well, of course. That's different."

"How?"

"Because… Well, because… because I said so!" Private folded his flippers in a mixture of defiance and impatience.

"Look, I'll help you get to the road. I'll do that much for you."

"Well, thank you, Skipper." Private gritted his teeth. They shut the fishbowl over the cover and walked along the path. Suddenly, a brief gagged scream was heard from across the path.

"MARLENE!" Skipper cried. He jumped into her habitat, running into her cave - where she was not. The place was a mess, the popcorn lights shining shadows onto the looming walls. Skipper searched frantically. Anger boiling within him, he came out to Private.

"Private, we are going after Brook and Marlene! Wake up the others!" Private and Skipper ran back into the HQ. Private woke up Kowalski slowly while Skipper worked on Rico. They managed, just barely, to get them up with out waking Rockgut. Once they had them all awake, they went up topside to plan what to do. Private started off by explaining about his girlfriend, Brook. Skipper told them that he had been secretly going out with Marlene for about a month or so now. Both of them needed help, but Rockgut was going to need detained.

"Couldn't we just lock him in the closet?" Private suggested.

"Sweet, Naïve Private. He'll just walk out into one of the other habitats and find us."

"Boogy oogy zip snip" said Rico

"He's right. We could use the spare straitjacket." Kowalski agreed

"Spare? You mean to say we have another, Kowalski?"Private asked

"Um. No." Skipper answered.

"But Kowalski just said - "

"Forget what he said. We have a strait jacket, end of story." Skipper was final in his demands. Rico tossed the white jacket from his gullet. It landed in Private's flippers. "Eww." He muttered. They crept back down to the bunks. They snuck up on Rockgut's sleeping form, ready to toss it over him. A shadow started rising behind them.

"Nice try boys. Looks like you'll have to do more than that to stop me." Rockgut laughed behind them. They twirled in confusion. Sure enough, what they thought was Rockgut on the bunk was actually a few black pillows and a white sheet.

They got into their fighting positions. Rockgut got into his, ready to take all of them down at once.

"Skipper, Rockgut is stronger and faster than all of us combined. We won't be able to stop him."

"Oh, but I don't plan to stop him. Just detain him for a little bit." Skipper smiled. The others looked confused. What was Skipper planning? Skipper crouched down lower, and then - ran off. To the laboratory.

"Well, thanks, Skipper!" Private shouted sarcastically as they battled with the Mad Penguin. It was a vicious battle, mostly Rico throwing weapons at Buck, Kowalski and Private fighting on either side of him. Rico spat a baseball bat at him, which Rockgut grabbed midair and swung it at all three of them in a single arc. All three landed beneath the Privates first Prize fish.

Skipper ran back out into the HQ, holding a rather odd bomb - type thing. "Formation ZZtop!" He shouted, firing the gun. The bomb went off, smoking and sizzling. Smoke filled the HQ, and the smoke caused Rockgut to fall asleep.

The other penguins walked outside and let the smoke clear as much as they could get it. Rico regurgitated a fan to try and blow it out. In minutes, they were back downstairs putting a straitjacket on him. They put tape over his mouth, letting him breath through his beak nostrils. They dragged him over into the closet and locked all the tunnels/door.

"Now that we have him contained, how are we going to get to Staten Island?" Private asked.

"We could try out my new invention, the Directional multifunctional Transporter machine." Kowalski suggested

"A transporter? Fire it up!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski ran to his lab and got the equipment.

In seconds, they were all placing blue baseball helmets on their heads. It had a number of gizmos and gadgets on them. Once they were all situated, Kowalski pressed a button on his helmet, and they disappeared from Central Park.

**Chapter Five will be up as soon as possible! Review the Chapter if it was good or not!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I uploaded the wrong document! I didn't even notice until I looked recently! Hope you enjoy the REAL fifth chapter!**

**The fighting begins! Where have the penguins landed? Are they safe? Will they find Brook and Marlene in time? Find out in **

**Battle of the Boroughs, the Fifth Installment!**

**Read On!**

The team reappeared in the dark. Private pulled out a flashlight.

"We're in Hoboken" Skipper confirmed, looking upon the desolate zoo's gate sign.

They slid into the zoo, keeping a look out for their lost mistresses. It didn't take too long. They went to the Dolphin exhibit first and, finding nothing, moved on to the Puffin exhibit. They found Brook and Marlene rather quickly. They were in the center of the room, suspended inside a metal cage. The penguins looked up.

"Well, well. So this is the infamous Brook Lynn Feizi." Skipper said.

"Yes. Now can you help us out?"

"Yes!" Private started forward, when he was held back by Skipper.

"No, Private!" He pointed to a tripwire.

"Oh. I missed that."

"Yeah, I'll say." Kowalski interjected. He stepped over the trip wire underneath the girl's cages. He jumped a few times, making sure nothing would pop up. He looked to the ceiling. Affirming it to be safe, he motioned the others over.

Rico regurgitated a ladder, propping it against the cage. The cage moved just a smidgen, and the walls exploded. All four sides exploded out at them from the walls, and an additional two for the top and bottom from the same wall. The ceiling burst forth a cable, and attached itself to the cage. The cage was hoisted into the air beside the girls, swinging precariously.

"Well, that's just great." Skipper said sarcastically

A chair they hadn't noticed in the dark of the room, suddenly turned to face them. "Hello, Skipper." Hans smiled. He held a glass of apple juice in his hand. "So glad you could come by." He took a dainty gulp of his glass, and let it drop from his flippers, smashing into the floor.

"Well, I felt it would be nice to give you a nice visit."

"Ah, the smart comments. No Epic is complete without them." he laughed. "Look, Skipper, I know you want to defeat me, but I'm afraid this time you've lost!" Skipper grit his beak, flippers trying to bend the bars of the cage.

Rico, looking at the lock on the cage, quickly regurgitated a paper clip and formed a key. He started to slowly place the key in the lock. What he was not expecting was to get 200 volts of electricity shocked through his flipper. He flew back, his Mohawk singed. Rico's flippers twitched, and was still. The others looked in horror at the body before them.

They sighed in relief when he kept breathing.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Hans smirked "The locks have a special key to get into them. Without the key, you get 200 volts of electric pump action!" And with that, Hans walked out of the room, laughing manically. Minutes later, dozens of lobsters swarmed the room.

"This has got to be the most boring job ever." One lobster said to the other. The penguins tried to listen for any information they might have. (After all, Lobsters' aren't that bright)

"I know, right. The new Boss says we have to make sure they don't escape."

"I don't like the new boss too much. He's too - bossy."

"I think Doc was better, personally. But what are you gonna do?" the question was obviously rhetoric. They stopped talking and started pacing around the room. All the lobsters looked bored, almost.

Skipper decided it was time for another one of his sappy speeches. "Now, Men, you all know I'm not one for sappy speeches." he began

"CoughBullCough" Private pretended to cough into his flipper. Skipper pretended not to hear him.

"This may be the end of the line for us. I never thought I'd say this, but there's no way out of here. Hans has won."

"Um, Skipper..." the young Private tried to get his attention. Behind Skipper, a large *schlloooop, schlooop* could be heard. Skipper went about his speech unheedingly.

"Not now, Private. As I was saying, Hans may seem like he have won. But the chances of us getting out of here are just too great to -" He was cut off by a shaking of the cage. He looked back at the ground in behind him, beneath the cage. There were multiple holes in the floor. Joey Wheeler, Marcus, Matt and Luke popped out of one of the holes. Joey looked at Private.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, mate!" He yelled cheerfully. The team jumped into action, performing a ladder of their bodies and setting them free. Luke, at the top, had the Key in his flipper.

"How'd you get that?" Marlene asked

"That's something I'd rather not go into right now" Luke shuddered. "Okay... well, thanks." Marlene jumped out, followed by the rest of them. They looked at the holes in the ground. "Where do these tunnels lead?" Skipper asked.

"Anywhere you want. Marcus here is a master of digging." Joey proudfuly proclaimed.

"Can we get to Smith's Base undiscovered?" 

"Can we? Of course we can! This is an easy mission, boys! Get in, get information, get out, stay undetected." Joey commanded.

"I don't like how he's taking charge." Skipper grumbled. He pushed it off to the side, following the others into the darkness below.

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up last week, Homework was flooding my computer! I promise to get another chapter (at least) up by the end of the week! Ta-Ta for now, and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Battle of the Boroughs **

**Chapter six**

***sigh* I know, I know. I did not keep my promise. Its been over a few week since I last updated. And I don't know when my next chapter will come out, so I'll just upload them as soon as I'm done. I apologize for any inconveniences this caused, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. In other news, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I tried to make this one the best I possibly could make it. Kudos for waiting so long, and enjoy! **

The penguins ran after Marcus. He was really good at digging. He literally tore through the dirt with his flippers at breakneck speed, leaving the others behind in the dust. The others were running just to keep up with him. Marlene and Brook stayed in the very back, doing their best not to get dirt on their coats.

"Can't we just go home?" Marlene whined

"Negative, Marlene. Without putting an end to Smith's tyrannical reign, we will be forced on the lam from our own people." Skipper replied to her, smiling to himself

"Oh… you know, you're getting as bad as Kowalski." she retorted

"If we don't stop him, we'll have to run for our lives." They continued running. Eventually, Marcus began to run out of steam. He stopped digging for a few seconds, and then began digging upwards. Sunlight tore into the dark tunnel, briefly blinding all of them. They all jumped up into the room above. The dirt was right behind Smith's desk, and had

"Alright, we're looking for any documentation that could do it in for John Smith. Smuggling, passports, anything." Joey debriefed. In a dash, everyone was in separate parts of the room. Since everything was penguin sized and not human sized, it was much easier to move around with.

A few minutes later Skipper yelled "Status report!"

"Nothing."

"Nope."

"Not one thing."

"There's nothing here!" were the common replies. In fact, the only replies. Everybody just agreed and watched Skipper and Wheeler. Skipper put his flipper on his chin, thinking it over.

"All right. Let's –"But before he could finish, the doorknob began turning. The door creaked open. The animals scampered, searching desperately for hiding places. Skipper found one, but seeing Private couldn't find a spot, he let him in his; which left Skipper and Wheeler to face the animal behind the door.

The door had paused for a few seconds, a shadow of movement moving down the floor light and back up again. The door opened the rest of the way, and Smith stepped through. Seeing Skipper and Wheeler, he flashed them a smile.

"To what do I owe the honor, boys?"

"Umm… We are here… to give you a Happy Birthday!" Thank goodness Skipper's eyes had drifted to the calendar, where the word Birthday was marked in red pen. Skipper and Wheeler both started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday John Smith,

Happy birthday to you!"

"Awww, thanks guys. But something tells me that's not all you came here for."

"Well, no. We'll get to the point. We have reason to believe you have been having secret dealings with the Red Squirrel." Wheeler admitted. Skipper glared at him.

"And whatever gave you these ideas?"

"I cannot say, as my source is highly powerful and befouling his name might get all of us in some very bad business."

"Fair enough. What kind of business do you think I am having with him?"

"The usual spy work – defense, secret weapons, etcetera." Skipper finished. There was a moment of silence, and then – to everyone's surprise – Smith burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh that is just too good! You think **I** would have dealings with that treacherous scum? Oh, this is too good. The irony of it all. If this is all that brought you here, you're sadly mistaken." Wheeler walked calmly over to his desk. He tapped the side, and up popped a green button. He pressed the button as he spoke, and walked over to the wall, where another lever had appeared out of the wall.

"I do not deal with that scum anymore." His tone darkened, and he pulled the lever. All the animals were pushed out of their hiding places – pots, filing cabinets, desk drawers and the like. All of them in the center, a green net of lasers cropped up around them.

"You did have work with him, fiend!" Private demanded

"Yes. I did. And it was poor judgment on my part. Hear me out, I beg you." Smith said

"Says the penguin that has us trapped in a net of strange lights." Marlene muttered

"It's not what you think. I was working on a peace negotiation with him. He goes back to his country, never bothers us again, and we let him go. End of story. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. He stole some of our best weaponry while in this facility. It was my mistake, and I did not want to admit it. So I let him go, and tried to get rid of all the evidence."

His words made sense. The pieces all fit, but something didn't seem right. Maybe it was just Skipper's infamous grade-A paranoia rubbing off on everyone. Suddenly, the door opened and a nerdy – looking owl stepped through. He wore wire rim glasses and held a clipboard in his hand.

"Mr. Smith, the nanobots are ready. The Red Squirrel is demanding feeding." The owl looked up. "Oh, are we having a party? I always liked light shows." And with that, the owl ran to jump in with the others in the center of the laser net (let's shorten it to a LAT). Everybody watched as his body hit the lasers and bounced off, sending shockwaves across his body.

"He always was a bit of an idiot." Smith said "Anyway. I'm sorry you all had to go and get yourselves involved."

"Wait! What did the owl mean by nanobots! And the Red Squirrel is still here!" Kowalski demanded

"Like I said, I'm sorry you all had to become so involved. Ys, Red is still here. I told you I had to hide all evidence of my mistake. And the nanobots? My own creation, with a little help from some friends. Intelligence in a parasite, taking over the consciousness of a being and turning them into a total slave. Mine own to control, and mine own to destroy."

"Now, I have some very important business. Be good. Oh, and the rooms are sound proof. NO one can hear you scream." And with that, he left the room. Briefly pausing as he stepped over the owl, he locked the door behind him and whistled off.

"So now what?" Marlene wondered aloud.

"We wait for a break. They'll make a mistake eventually. No matter how long it takes, we will always be ready for action! We…" Skipper started another speech. Private could feel it coming, an incredibly exhaustive speech that would leave them gasping for mercy. He looked around for an idea, anything. His stomach rumbled.

"I could do with a peanut butter winky right now." He thought to himself. Then he remembered. He had a snack cake in his pocket! He could use the foil to deflect the lasers, like they had done in their one escapade with Blowhole. Skipper was still rambling on about courage and patience, and he never noticed Private take out the snack cake. He used the foil to reflect the laser onto the door, leaving a hole large enough to fit a flipper through and unlock the knob. The next to be annihilated was the box on the side of the wall. Once it was blown, he focused it on the tiny green button. The button blew into the air, leaving a smoldering corner of the desk. The LAT around them shimmered, and disappeared. Skipper stopped in the middle of his speech and looked around.

Everyone smiled; his rant was over – for the time being. "Um. Okay then. Everyone move out!" They ran to the door. Luke paused to open it, and they ran down the hall. A crowd of animals running forced everyone else to the side.

It didn't take them long to find the Science wing. They burst into the room, ready for action. Everybody in the room (there were only two, a Spanish penguin and a tall Scottish penguin) stared at them.

"What are you doing?" they asked simultaneously.

"We're shutting this operation down!"  
"What? Our babies? NO! They took so long to create!" The one, the more Scottish like one, began bursting. The other just rolled his eyes. "The nanobots? Why?"

"They're being used for malicious intent! I don't know what sick kind of mind games he's played with you, but Smith is using these things for world domination!"

"Oh, well in that case." The Scottish one stood up calmly. "Let's get ready then." He walked over to a computer beside them. Noticing Kowalski out of the corner of his eye, he looked over. Turning his body, he stared longer.

"Say, haven't I seen you before?" He queried. The other one, the Spanish-looking one, walked over beside him. "Yeah, he definitely does. Oh, what was his name!" He started making snapping noises with his fingers (how he did it without fingers, I don't know.)

"I can't say, although you look familiar as well."

They circled each other for a bit, a trio of mad scientists in a frustrating game of recognition. Then it them.

"Kowalski!" The Spanish one exclaimed. "Yeah, that was it! Kowalski! Private, Skipper, Rico! Everyone's here!" The Scottish penguin said excitedly

Their mouths hung open. "Manfretti and Johnson?"

**And another cliffhanger to keep you all waiting in the dark! Well, that's it for now. I'm leaving, but don't forget to review! Ta – Ta!**


	8. End Part 1

**Battle of the Boroughs **

**Chapter Seven**

**Thanks for waiting! I have no new announcements, so on with the story! When we last left off, Manfretti and Johnson were found out to be working for John Smith! Let's see what happens, shall we?**

"Kowalski!" Johnson repeated.

"W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Why, we work here!" Johnson said in an obvious tone

"But what about your untimely demise?" Private asked

"Oh, Smith said it was all standard, that you were all in on it. Apparantly he was wrong." Manfretti explained 

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but John Smith is a despicable creature bent on world domination through these nanobots." Skipper said

"Oh, we thought he might have another idea for them. Which is why we came up with a backup plan. In each and everyone of them, we inserted small radar. The radar is hooked up to this computer. With the proper coding sequence, we can blow up every single one of these little buggers." Johnson explained

"But wouldn't the computer coding cause a chain reaction if the nanobots were within close vicinity, resulting in a nuclear fireball?" Kowalski reasoned

"Well, yes. Which is why we specially designed the exterior of this room to be bomb proof."

"Well, in that case, fire it up!" Brook exclaimed.

"All right. I'll set it on a seven minute timer. That should give us enough time to get to the Garage." Manfretti typed into the keyboard. Illiterate nonsense flickered by, until the screen went blue.

"Oh, dear."

"What is it?"

"Well, it appears that the sequence has started. But a few of these bots have gotten into our septic system, and are in pipes throughout the zoo. Our only hope is the electromagnetic field we have centered on the outside to keep everything in."

"Well, let's not just stand around! Let's get going!" Wheeler shouted. They ran. It took them only a few minutes to reach the Garage. It was silver, and had three RC corvettes in the room, all dyed pitch black and topless. One of them whistled. "Dang!"

"I know, right? We'll have to take another car; we won't be able to fit everyone into just one car." Johnson explained. Manfretti took Skipper, Marlene, Brook, Private, and Kowalski in one car, and Johnson took the rest in the other car.

The garage door opened, allowing sunlight to shine through. Rubber burnt, and the cars sped through the night. Not a second too soon, for right behind them the whole zoo erupted in flame. The flames scorched the back and sides of the cars.

"Woooo-eeeee!" cried Rico, tongue flapping in the breeze. They laughed. They started relaxing into their seats, when suddenly two sewer grates behind them flew open, ejecting two black mustang RC's and Rattlers at the wheels.

"The bad guys always get the good stuff!" Manfretti shouted in disgust.

"Ain't that the truth!" Kowalski yelled back. The chase was on – around lampposts, street corners, and a little old lady who tried to hit them with their purse. Manfretti veered sharply around a lamppost, sending Marlene out of the car. Skipper grabbed her paws, struggling to keep her in as the car moved back on course. Marlene flew back inside, landing square on Skipper chest. Both of them smiled nervously, not wanting to move. That is, until another bump sent them back into their seats.

Skipper looked out the back. "What happened to the other one?" He asked

"Oh, we got rid of it a while back. You were snuggling in the back and missed it."

"We weren't snuggling!" Marlene protested

"Calm down, it's okay." Brook assured. Marlene glared at her, sending Brook into a nervous blank stare forward. The whole car seemed to be awkward.

Eventually, they reached Central Park. Both cars were run down, and barely running. The last mustang had blown into a popcorn stand, puppy, mailbox, fire hydrant, angry blue cat chasing a ferocious brown mouse with a hammer, and finally a trash compactor.

All of the animals were completely beat as they trudged off to their respective habitats. Skipper was comforting Marlene through the night in her habitat, while Brook took his bunk. Manfretti, Johnson and Kowalski had a lot to catch up on.

Their time racing against the clock had put a toll on all of them, although they tried not to show it. Wheeler's team went back underground, severing all connections with the team. Everybody was more suspicious of everybody else, and even Private had a bit of a Paranoia cap. It wasn't long before a letter came that called Skipper back to deal with the consequences of his actions.

He was watching the others train on top of the ice floe. Suddenly, a pigeon flapped in front of him, panting heavily. It dropped a letter at his feet. "A court summons from the High court, addressed to Skipper P." He said. Skipper picked up the letter as the Pigeon flew off.

He watched the bird fly away, and then slowly opened the letter.

"To Whom It May Concern,

Skipper P. is hereby summoned by the Court Mariners of Philadelphia on account of acts of Arson, Kidnapping, and misconduct in The Office.

Signed, John A. Smith"

**But that's for Part Two…**

**MUAhahahahaha! Cliffy! Better wait for Part 2!**


End file.
